


In Which Alex is Devious and Ryland Is Weak Against Crop Tops

by SmallAnxietic



Series: Submissive Dan Avidan Or Death [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: ALRIGHT FUCK ME I WANT PEOPLE TO READ MY THINGS OK G O D, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Oh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, SSSSHhhSHHShHSHH, Sex, Smut, Sub Alex, exhibitionist, fucking-in-a-dressing-room-at-a-fred-meyer, its hot, kind of, mmm, my best kink, ryland records their fucking in a mirror, sub Dan, there is no doubles in here, u can see it as egobang if u just... switch the names, uuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: It’s a hot fucking summer, and in the middle of it the Esports People team helps Alex cool down while exploring his inner femininity. Ryland finds out he might have gay feelings for his friend. So, naturally, you can see this fic coming to the two of them fucking in a Fred Meyer. Obviously. Where else would this be going





	In Which Alex is Devious and Ryland Is Weak Against Crop Tops

“Dude, are you wearing a crop-top?”

The question comes out of nowhere, right in the middle of the practice session on Monday. Alex looks down at his shirt, shrugging as he considers the question. “I guess so, I just rolled it up because it’s hot as balls in here.” He raises his eyebrows up at Ash who asked the question, doing a quick spin. “Do you like it? Does it _rustle your jimmies?_ ”

“I couldn’t be wetter if I tried,” she rolls her eyes and looks back to her computer. “Why don’t you just get an AC unit or something?”

“You say that as if we have money,” Ryland joins in the conversation. “Also, Alex put your shirt down.”

“But it’s hot!” 

“Why don’t you just buy an actual crop top then?” Sam pipes in helpfully. Alex throws up his eyebrows, clearly not considering that before. Ryland groans.

“ _Don’t_ -”

“Thanks, Sam, I’ll do that! And maybe I can get some shorts, too?” He hums, beginning to write down on the noteboard that was clearly not being used for team exercising like Ryland had given it to him for. “It’s cheaper than an AC unit,” Alex adds.

“I can take you shopping,” Lorenzo joins the conversation happily. “I think I know just what you need. I’ll pay for it, too, just this once.”

“Oh, thanks, Lorenzo!” Alex smiles. “Let’s do that after practice?” The older man nods and Alex gives him a thumbs up. “Alright, until then, let’s continue practicing, yeah? I want to see those fingers moving!”

##  *******

When Alex comes back from his shopping trip with Lorenzo (and Sam who jumped in on the trip), Ryland almost chokes on the Chinese noodles he’s eating. “What the  _fuck_ is that?”

“My new clothes! Aren’t they cool?” Alex beams and the other two beside him nod in agreement.

“Not only will it keep you cool, it will keep you  _looking_ cool,” Sam says.

“I can’t believe this,” Ryland groans, and he really almost can’t. He always knew that Alex’s sense of ‘ _fashion_ ’ was a little out there, but this was something else. He’s wearing a [crop top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg1.etsystatic.com%2F144%2F2%2F11339888%2Fil_fullxfull.1250418487_5t0w.jpg&t=YjE0NGVlMDU2NTAwZDFlM2YyYTliNWIzNjA1M2MwYWU5YTRmNmQ0NixHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1)that’s decorated with too many strawberries and what Ryland swears are [booty-shorts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic1.squarespace.com%2Fstatic%2F55afc4d9e4b0387dc9ed3905%2Ft%2F573296a61d07c0d298ea244c%2F1462933224374%2F&t=OWE3YjFkMDU3NmQxYTE2OGI0ZWE2YzAyYWM0M2Q3ZjI2OTk3ZWQyMSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1). He even got new shoes, a nice pair of bright pink [converse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbagginsshoes.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2Fimage%2F1200x%2F17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1%2Fxcart%2Fconverse-chuck-taylor-all-star-hi-top-pink-m9006-19885-499z.jpg&t=NGYxYzNjNTA0MzU1ODU0ZWIyOTg1YTYwOGUzN2U0YTZhMTI0MzUzMSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1). Once he does another look over at his friend he’s even more surprised to see that Alex  _shaved his fucking legs_. How long were they gone anyway? “Please tell me that’s all you got.”

“No, there’s more!” Alex cheers, gesturing to the bags around his arms. “I even got a few skirts from Sam. Thank you again, by the way.”

“Oh no, thank  _you_ ,” the girl almost smirks as she stares at Ryland slyly. “I needed to get rid of them anyway.”

“Her skirts actually fit you?”

“We’ve got pretty much the same waist size,” Alex tells him. “Do you not like it?” The older man deflates a little, frowning. Instantly Ryland can feel himself being filled with guilt.

“I…” Does he? Well, it doesn’t really matter if Ryland likes it or not. How he feels about Alex finding his inner… femininity? Really isn’t his business to begin with. As long as it’s not coming out of his already thin wallet and doesn’t involve him in any way, he supposes the new change is fine. “It’s great, Alex.”

Ryland tries his best not to stare too long when Alex turns around to lead the others to the door. Those shorts fit almost  _too_ well _._

##  *******

As the week continues, Alex wore a new outfit to show Ryland every day. It was practically torture at this point. Ryland thinks the days he struggles the most is when he wears those tiny skirts that cover only the top half of Alex’s thighs. It’s a tease whenever Alex moves to sit down and the cloth moves further up his long legs. That’s how Ryland figured out that yes, Alex really did shave the entirety of his legs, making them soft whenever they brushed against his own, and his friend was obviously aiming to keep them that way which he figured out by the new pink shaving razor in the shower.

The next day after Alex’s shopping spree was Tuesday, and the man wore a blue tank-[crop top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F81MJFFz6GFL._UY445_.jpg&t=Yjg4ZmY2NzUwZGQzMDcxOGRiY2Y2ZGI5M2RjODhiYTYxMjMyYzJjMyxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1)with cute watermelons decorated on it that tied into a little knot at the bottom along with high-waist [jean shorts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FpzIAAOSwbsBXoV0O%2Fs-l300.jpg&t=M2IwMmY0MzQzOWQwMWRjODk2OGY0OTEwY2U5NDZkODMzMGZiMDQ4MixHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1). Surprisingly Alex got more shoes as well, on Wednesday he dressed in beige [ankle boots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.lookastic.com%2Fbeige-suede-ankle-boots%2Fpete-western-distressed-suede-ankle-boot-beige-original-280131.jpg&t=NmJmNzI2ZmM2MWJjYmQwODdjNGIwNzAzYjBjNDQ0OGNjYjAzZWM5YyxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1) (how they found those in his size, Ryland will never know) and some matching skinny [jeans](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fimg-thing%3F.out%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D41294094&t=NjE1Y2YzM2U3MTY2ZGI3YTE4MGE4ODVhOGZjN2UxMDAzZWRlMjg1MSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1) (were all of his new clothes going to show off Alex’s butt? Ryland later figured out the answer to that was a big bold  **Yes** ) and yet another [crop top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fxo.lulus.com%2Fimages%2Fproduct%2Fxlarge%2F2288102_387352.jpg&t=MjllMmZjNDUzY2U1YjYxYjBhMWY2ODBhYWQxNTE3YTJkMTFiNGU0MyxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1), this one revealing his broad shoulders but go down the rest of his long arms, the material a nice soft blue.

Each day Alex had something new to show off to Ryland and it was getting a little unfair. How dare his friend become so feminine and hot all of the sudden, just because of  _one_ shopping trip? How dare Alex start to make Ryland wonder how the older man might look in lace and lingerie and high stockings? How dare Alex give Ryland an awful boner  _every day_  of the week?

The first week was the most unbearable part of Alex’s new self discovery. That was the week where he tried on everything new that he got, but after that it got a little easier for Ryland. Alex would change between his old clothes and his new ones, and then he would mix match them together. At the end of the month everyone on the team, even Ryland, was getting used to the new style. Though the boner, although it was very unwelcome, would not go away.

##  *******

“Hey, Ryland,” Alex chirps one weekend, practically skipping over to the younger man, his curly hair bouncing with each step. He’s too pretty, Ryland thinks, way too pretty for his own good. “I wanted to get a few other clothes and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“No.” It’s the automatic response that Ryland has, especially now with his newly found gay feelings for Alex. Predictably Alex isn’t happy about this, instantly pouting.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Plus I already have my own money to spend on it, so you don’t have to worry about that.  _Please_?” Alex grabs Ryland’s hands, tugging him up but the younger man keeps himself sat down firmly on the couch. “It would mean a lot to me to get your opinion, Ry.”

Licking his dry lips, Ryland sighs. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Being alone with Alex was definitely harder for him now (no pun intended), but today shouldn’t be weird. Alex was dressed in his normal clothes, for the most part. Nothing too cutesy other than the short shirt he wears under one of his classic, tacky button-ups. “Alright,” he gives in and tries not to focus on Alex’s soft stomach too much. “Alright, let’s go. But I’m only going out for like, an hour at most.”

“That’s all I need!” Alex smiles, his hands that are still in Ryland’s pulling him up again, this time successfully before he heads to the door. The younger man feels blessed somehow when Alex decides to drive instead of walk, sparing Ryland of another hard-on from staring at his friend’s cute ass.

##  *******

Quickly Ryland learns that he shouldn’t have agreed to this. Alex practically drags him through the woman’s isle while he talks about his sizes and preferences, holding up different shirts and asking which one suits him best. They walk by the lingerie aisle as well and Alex admires the different patterns but doesn’t actually take any that he’s aware of, thankfully. Ryland would have actually run out of the store if Alex started to ask him about lingerie.

The younger man is able to finally take a break and let his face cool once his friend pretty much prances into the changing rooms, leaving Ryland to sit on one of the chairs outside. He was as hard as a fucking rock, as he suspected he would be, so Ryland actually wore jeans instead of basketball shorts. They only help hide his dick a little more than the shorts would, but the more coverage the better. The last thing Ryland needed was for Alex to figure out he was horribly turned on by all of this.

Ryland sits on the fake-leather chair for awhile until he can hear Alex call for him. As he walks by all of the stalls until he reaches his friends in the very back, he realizes that no one else is changing. They  _are_ in the men’s section, Ryland guesses that men must not try on things as much as women do. Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

“What’s up?” Ryland asks curtly as he stands in front of the door Alex is behind. He can see only his friend’s bare feet.

“Could you come in? It’s unlocked. I just need you to clasp this for me.”

“Clasp?” Ryland doesn’t remember Alex get anything that needs a clasp. “Um, okay,” he reaches out and grabs the handle, but it keeps itself locked in place. “I can’t help you if it’s locked, Alex.”

“Oh!” The handle jiggles from the other side quickly, unlocking the door. “Sorry about that.”

When Ryland comes in, the first thing he notices is the little metal chain that Alex is holding up. It’s a [necklace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Froosterteeth%2Fimages%2Fd%2Fd5%2FDan_Avidan.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20151202010941&t=YTk4ZjQwZDQ2OGZhZTVhNDIzMmY4MDBjZDIxMTVhNmI4ODE0ZWI2NCxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1), with a tiny hook that Alex wasn’t able to attach with his big hands apparently. “I didn’t see you get a necklace. Don’t you already have one?” He closes the door and walks up to his friend, taking the chain out of his hands. He is very pointedly not looking at the outfit Alex is wearing, for his own sake.

“It’s the same necklace,” Alex snorts. Ryland looks at the mirror in front of them, making brief eye contact with his friend before looking at the metal on his chest. It was, indeed, the same necklace. “I never really take it off so I don’t need to do this, but it kept getting snagged in the shirts I was putting on.”

That makes sense. In a quick second, the necklace is clasped and Alex smiles at the younger man through the mirror. “You look nice,” Ryland puts simply when he finally looks at the outfit he put together. He’s never admitted it to anyone before but one of his favorite colors is pink, and it looks lovely on Alex with the light [pink top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1gjL1QFXXXXa7aXXXq6xXFXXXw%2FCOLROVIE-Floral-Crop-Cami-Top-Women-Pink-Rose-Patch-Embroidery-Vintage-Summer-Tops-2017-Fashion-Sexy.jpg_640x640.jpg&t=OTJhNzFiZThlZGMxMzZkMWMzMTc5OGExYTc3MjU1Mjg0ZGI0YmQwZSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1) he’s wearing that has a few scattered roses on it, a [black skirt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fassets.yandycdn.com%2FProducts%2FSA_B2525_Pleated_Solid_Skirt_C2013.jpg&t=OTRiNTM1NmEyZmNhNmM4NjE5ODM4NjA2NDNhMTg2ZjRlYjRjNmU1ZSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1) to go with it that ends not even half-way down his thighs. If he was to bend over even the slightest bit, a lot more would show than Ryland is ready to see.

As he looks over Alex’s outfit he doesn’t notice how Alex has backed up enough to press him against the door of the dressing room. “ _Just_ nice?” Alex smiles. Ryland almost stutters as his friend presses up against him, and he’s completely surrounded by his friend and the wall behind him. “Why don’t you look at what’s underneath?”

“Uh,” he says dumbly. He doesn’t really know what’s going on at all as Alex slowly grabs one of his hands, bringing it to his soft thigh.

“Go ahead,” he looks into Ryland’s eyes through the mirror, biting his lip. “You can look. It’s just for you.”

His breath catches in his throat when Alex says that, when Alex refuses to look away from him so he has to look away first. He looks down, down, down until he’s staring at the skirt in the mirror. Time feels slow as Ryland lets his hand travel up the cloth, flipping and holding the cloth against Alex’s bare tummy. He swallows before groaning, staring with heavy eyes at the [pink lingerie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fdocument%2Fd%2F1UfFgKJVsB8WdrgXYtz53Ols4vmTpY5n87bt79rNJMcw%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ZmVhYTlmMTAwMTgwZDMwNGY4NTUyNWFjMWFlNzQ4MjhkYzhiMDI2MSxHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1) Alex is wearing, something that clearly isn’t meant to be worn by men with how Alex’s hard cock is straining against the fabric, his balls almost hanging out. The lace is woven to look like roses to match the rest of his outfit, and as Ryland’s hand moves backward to feel at Alex’s ass, grope it like he’d been wanting to the entire month, he groans again in surprise when he figures out the panties are heart-cut.

“What are you doing, Alex?” Ryland whispers, keeping his eyes on his friend’s underwear. Didn’t he know you weren’t supposed to wear them bare? Clearly, though, just ‘ _trying them on_ ’ wasn’t the point here.

The older man’s head turns back enough to look Ryland in the eye, a sly smirk on his lips as he slowly grinds back against him. “Think I didn’t notice you staring at me? Your boners are so obvious,” both of Alex’s hands move back to grip on Ryland’s waist, keeping him in place as he grinds his ass against his friend’s erection slightly harder. “I wanted you in me so  _badly_ ,” Alex bites his lip, his head resting against the other man’s shoulder. “Wanted you to fuck me with your hard cock.  _Please_ , Ry.”

“You’re such a slut,” Ryland watches as Alex moans, grinding faster against him. He eyes the lube that’s sitting on the bench in the dressing room and grabs at Alex’s hips hard as he thrusts his clothed dick against the other man, bending him down slightly. “I bet you already fingered yourself open and everything, huh?”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Alex moans wildly, his chest heaving as he rests his hands on his legs, spreading himself wider for the other man. “Fuck me, Ry,  _please_.”

It takes a second for Ryland to realize that Alex really  _did_ have all of this planned. How much of it he had planned, he doesn’t know, but he knows Alex knew about Ryland’s arousal and had him wrapped around his weird ass thumb. Alex probably could have put that necklace together himself, it was all just a part of his plan to get Ryland to  _fuck him_. 

Without really thinking, the younger man raises his hand and smacks it down on Alex’s ass, making the man moan like he was being paid for it. “If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to keep it down. If we caught you don’t get to cum, do you?” Alex whines, a hand raising to his mouth to bite down on it. He was clearly enjoying the dirty talk and Ryland wondered how far he could take it. “Give me the lube, you fucking  _cock-whore_.”

Alex bites on his hand even harder, moaning against it as he bends far enough to reach the bottle and hand it over to Ryland. “Get up here,” Ryland commands and Alex does as he’s told, his back against the other man’s chest. Ryland unbuttons his jeans, his other hand moving over to Alex’s cock, palming him through the lingerie.

“Ryland,” he moans, his head tipping back against his shoulder again. Ryland doesn’t push down his pants, just moves everything around enough so his cock can come out. This had to be hard and fast if they didn’t want to get caught, after all.

“I don’t like being manipulated, you know,” Ryland whispers in Alex’s ear, biting on the lobe of it. “You know what you’re gonna do to make it up to me?” He shakes his head. Ryland moves his hand away from Alex’s cock, making the other man whine as he flips his phone out of his pocket before handing it over to Alex. “I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to record it, record from the mirror as I fuck your ass.”

As Alex shakes trying to open the phone Ryland opens up the lube, pouring it on his dick before spreading it around, jerking himself off. “Are you ready?”

“I-I’m trying, I- Fuck, fuck,” Alex is gasping as the younger man grabs at the heart of his panties, dragging it down enough that his cock can nestle between his cheeks right over his asshole. Alex is shaking, the phone practically vibrating as he tries to open up the camera. “D-do you want me to-” he’s cut off when Ryland wraps his hands around the back of Alex’s knees, lifting and spreading him wide enough that Alex can see every- _fucking_ -thing when he looks into the mirror. He’s practically laying against Ryland’s chest and he can feel the other man’s cock rubbing against his ass, teasing him. “Ryland, Ryland please,” Alex begs.

“Move your fucking hair out of the way, man,” Ryland rolls his eyes. Alex laughs shakily as he takes his other hand to sweep his curls to the side, exposing his neck so Ryland can bite down on it. “ _Record_.” He practically growls, and Alex hits the button obediently.

Instantly he feels Ryland’s cock begin to fill him and he wants to moan, wants to put on a show for the other man, but he  _can’t_ because Alex stupidly decided to do this in a god damn Fred Meyer so all he does is whine softly, biting his lip hard enough that Alex thinks that he can taste copper on his tongue. Slowly Alex is filled to the hilt with cock and he cries out, trying his best to move himself up but he can’t, all he can do is try and keep the phone still as he watches himself get fucked in the mirror.

Ryland sets a fast pace quick, using the strength that Alex didn’t know Ryland had to hold him up and thrust into Alex’s greedy little hole. “You’re so fucking tight,  _fuck_ ,” Ryland groans, sucking on the other man’s neck, nibbling lightly.

“You’re so big,” Alex moans, doing his best to meet Ryland’s thrusts halfway, spreading his legs even wider in his arms. “You fill me up so  _good_ , Ry.”

Everything feels fucking amazing and Alex already feels close to cumming, but- “Please Ry, I- I wanna touch myself,  _please_ -”

“No,” Ryland bites hard on the older man’s shoulder. Alex sobs, trying to keep the camera in focus. “Let everyone see your cock, lift up that slutty skirt of yours.” He does as he’s told, flipping up the skirt to his stomach. His cock is still straining against the lingerie and pre-cum is leaking out of it, running down the fabric. “Such a slut, wearing those panties.”

Ryland’s hips snap harder,  _deeper_ into Alex and he fucks right against that spot in Alex that makes the older man cry out loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes roll back as he drools, “fuck yeah,  _right there_ Ryland! Fuck, I’m such a slut, fuck me so hard, fill me up with your cum Ry,”

“ _Shit_ ,” Ryland curses. His knees bend as he leans back, letting the camera get an even better view of his cock fucking up into Alex’s asshole. Alex cries, the shift in position having the younger man pound against his prostate every time.

“ _Yes!_ ” Alex practically shouts, forgetting where they are. “Just like that, please,  _please_ I’m going to _cum_ , please Ry, let me- let me-”

“Touch yourself,” Ryland growls. Instantly Alex’s hand is shoving the panties down enough so his cock comes out free, slapping wetly against his belly covered with his skirt. He strokes his dick quickly, rubbing the head and spreading the pre for lube as he lets Ryland’s hard thrusts rock his cock into his fist.

“I’m  _cumming_ Ryland, yes,  _yes_ ,  _oh fuck!_ ” Alex sobs again as his dick twitches, spurting white cum onto the black skirt, his body shivering violently. He feels Ryland getting close himself, his thrusts becoming uneven and sporadic in Alex’s hole. The older man leans back, whispering dirty words into Ryland’s ear. “ _Fuck me_ Ry, fill me up with your cum,  _please_. I’m such a slut for you, I want it  _so badly_ , please, cum in my ass, make me fucking  _leak_ with your hot cum, I-” Another thrust hits Alex’s sensitive prostate hard enough that Alex yells, his hand flying up into Ryland’s hair and tugging harshly. A second after he can feel the younger man’s dick twitch inside of him, his hips snapping hard against Alex’s ass as cum spurts deep into him.

The two of them stay there for a few moments, their chests heaving as they slowly come back to earth. Alex moans brokenly once Ryland’s cock leaves him, his asshole gaping from the loss of something inside him, cum dripping out onto the floor of the dressing room. Ryland puts the other man’s legs down, letting Alex stand again and the skirt falls back down. Before he forgets, Alex stops the recording, still trying to catch his breath as he hands the phone over to Ryland who is tucking his cock back into his pants.

“I don’t think I can bring myself to buy these,” Alex says softly, looking down at himself. Cum is still dripping out of him, making him shiver as he leans against the dressing room wall, legs shaking.

“Why?”

“It’s too humiliating, everything is covered in sweat and jizz,” Alex moves around in the clothes uncomfortably. The sex was amazing, but the aftermath?  _Gross_.

“Why don’t you just change and leave the clothes here? I’ll wait for you outside.”

“A-alright,” the older man stutters, his legs still wobbling as he watches Ryland leave the dressing room. He starts to remove the clothes, putting on the ones he came in with guiltily. Guilty for the workers that would have to undoubtedly clean up the mess and guilty for tricking Ryland. The longer he stays in the dressing room the worse he feels about the whole thing. What if this was just because Ry was desperate enough to fuck him? What if Ryland didn’t actually feel the way Alex felt for him? Why did Alex have to just go out on a limb and possibly ruin everything?

Crying in a dressing room right after stupidly amazing sex with his best friend is humiliating enough that Alex pulls through, managing to keep himself together while putting the dirty clothes in a corner of the room before leaving. He finds Ryland in the chair that he originally had left him in, and when he walks over a smile grows on his face. The younger man is holding a shopping bag. “What’d you get?”

Ryland jumps, looking up at Alex, his face an endearing red. Clearly, he was in his own little world like Alex was. He stands, handing the bag over with a shrug. Alex barely sees a sneaky smile on his friends face before he turns around, leaving Alex to follow behind. 

As they head out of the store (Alex trying not to make eye contact with any employee’s because he can’t believe he got away with being so loud- how did no one hear?) he shuffles through the bag. There are multiple things inside- the same skirt and shirt that he had tried on were on top. Under those, though, was something that made Alex beam and blush at the same time. A pink [one-piece lingerie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimage.11st.my%2Fg3%2F1%2F6%2F1%2F6%2F0%2F5%2F41161605_B_V1.jpg&t=N2VkMTRjN2M0OTE2NjgwODQ5ZGY5MGEyNTViY2NmNWRmZTQ5NmI4YixHT0dmNmJFZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXowQADHHcI8EFdjkRLOInw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrumpygays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171186752587%2Fin-which-alex-is-devious-and-ryland-is-weak-for&m=1); loose with soft fabric that would drape down him like a small dress, and it didn’t have a built-in bra, therefore making it more comfortable for a man like Alex to pull off and wear. It was overwhelmingly sexy and thoughtful at the same time, but mostly comforting. Ryland wanted to do this again, just like Alex did. That had to mean  _something_ , right?

“Thank you, Ry,” Alex sneaks up behind his friend, wrapping his arms around the man and giving him a peck on the cheek. With a smile, he whispers in Ryland’s ear, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me in this.”

Alex giggles as he feels Ryland almost freeze up. “Fuck you, man,” he groans. They continue to walk like this, albeit awkwardly, and the older man hums against Ryland’s neck.

“That’s the point.”

 

 


End file.
